creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk. ARCHIVES: 1 2 ROFLkorean's story Hey why did you delete my story ROFLkorean 14:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yea. I would like to talk about ^^. Please tell me why you thought it was appropriate to delete it. Fantasy Phantom100 22:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could take the Unfinished Page tag off my story, since I finished it today. Here's the link to it: Wario Land 3 Hey, I can't write stories every day. I am always busy at home, cleaning, taking care of my dad and mom, watching my nieces and nephews, cooking, etc. When I do have time to get on CreepyPasta.wikia, I try to update it. Sometimes I don't have an idea to start a story. I started on Tuesday and I get blocked the next day? I'm not trying to start drama or anything like the chicks on facebook, but I think that was unfair. I live in Oklahoma. My time is different than others. So I can't stay awake 24/7 updating the Article Listing. I have to go to bed to go to school the next day. I wanted to leave this message yesterday, but apparently being blocked from editing means no leaving messages on the Admin's wall also. Sincerely, Deadgirl96 Yo, dawg MARKED FOR DELETION is being phased out. Needs Editing only need to be added by putting the BAD template at the top of a page :3 ClericofMadness 06:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Sloshedtrain 19:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) God Joob Just wanted to let you know that you've been doing a good job with the AL. DAMNED KIDS! 02:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Sloshedtrain 04:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) the reason I did not update my creepypasta to the listing was because I was already blocked. so I literally couldn't. Sorry I forgot to sign my last message. So yeah last time you you gave me a one day ban because I didn't update my story to the article listing. I was already banned for another reason so I couldn't update the listing even if I wanted to. Just wanted to mention. Anyway, have a good day ^^ Cricri1011 15:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) My apologies I just want to apologize for not updating the article listing for two stories in a row. My computer did NOT inform me that someone posted on my talk page, and obviously, that rule must have slipped by me somehow. In any case, the article listing is updated now - not by me, but it's updated. Anyways, have a nice day! BigMouth12349 21:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry for not updating thanks for the massage. i added my story to the aritcle listing :) Threxdax 02:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gald to know. Sloshedtrain 04:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Join chat prs I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 05:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry about that :( I had no clue how to do it. DX Thank you for the tutorial though. MollyMyth 03:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) about my 1 day block.... I dont get why, but my story was in the article listing. I dident add it so i assumed another admin added it. Somehow it was removed ( along with my now replaced name in the user listing ). At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing You proud of me? :P [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 12:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) M4R You should probably stop removing the M4R from those pages, unless you want to Face Cleric's wrath... [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm also fixing errors on the page as I go. I'm not doing anything wrong. Sloshedtrain 22:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) k'. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Marked for Review It won't happen again. Behind closed doors, I am me. 03:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "The Power of the Atom" Deleted? Hey I just got unbanned and I went to add my Pasta to the articles listing page and the rules state that when posting a pasta with "The" it would go out the end so my pasta would have to go to P. I put in "Power of the Atom, The" and its saying its deleted yet it isnt? I dont want to be banned again for something stupid like this. Joey570 02:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Please ignore this, everything has been fixed. Nothing was actually wrong just a newbie mistake. Sorry! Joey570 03:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Sloshedtrain 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the issues regarding my pasta. My internet was crapping out after I made it so I was unable to add it to the listings. I thank whoever added it though, saved me time. My page name was I Always Seen Things. I have no knowledge of my pasta being malicious or anything like that. Killmenotsniper 02:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Killmenotsniper Ah okay thanks. I didn't know it had been renamed :/ sorry for the touble. Killmenotsniper 02:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Killmenotsniper Hey, I have fixed my creepypasta but there are still flags on it. What gives? Honest Tea 23:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Honest Tea Sorry for not editing 'The Blank Card" I did it now. Alrighty. Don't forget to sign your post. Sloshedtrain 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mass Deletions Hey Sloshed, I'm deleting pages that are: Marked for Deletion Marked for Review Marked as Bad Not Creepypasta If you disagree with a specific deletion, PM me or leave notes on my talk page; I'm happy to reverse it. Regarding the deletions there's too much backlog to spend a large amount of time on each pasta at the moment. I talked to cleric about it in advance, but if you have any further concerns you can take it up with me or him at any point. StabbyStab 01:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC)